


Неизменно / Always

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Ей это не важно.10.03. Soul Survivor / Уцелевшая душаImpalaverse, часть 7.





	Неизменно / Always

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513932) by [tolakasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolakasa/pseuds/tolakasa). 



Она чувствует его другим. Потрескивание силы вокруг него, жестокой и тёмной, не ощущавшейся раньше. Эта сила как-то связана с тем куском старой кости, что он таскает с собой. Она совершенно другая, не такая, как резкая демоническая скверна бородатого идиота, который ходит за ним, как приклеенный. Богаче, сильнее.

Она знает – что-то неправильно. Поняла это, как только Сэм усадил Дина на заднее сиденье и отвёл её обратно в подземный дом. Он рыдал тогда так сильно, что ей постоянно приходилось подправлять его вождение. Лишь позже до неё дошло – Сэмми думал, что Дин мёртв.

Мальчику бы следовало побольше ей доверять. Не первый раз уже она везла на заднем сиденье тело Дина. И в этот раз, несмотря на залившую его кровь, несмотря на холод его тела, она была уверена, что он не умер. Сердце его остановилось, но жизнь всё ещё была в нём.

А потом Дин вышел из подземного дома, и новая тёмная сила исходила от него. И они поехали прочь. Это сбило её с толку, впрочем, в последний год они с Сэмми постоянно вели себя, как капризные дети.

Люди.

Бородатый идиот увязался с ними, он говорил и говорил – о клинках, о метках, о демонах, о необходимости убивать. Но всё же – они в дороге, она и Дин, и это единственное, что ей нужно. И если он терпит бородатого идиота, то и она будет терпеть, хотя лучше бы он опять запихнул его в багажник.

Он стал вести себя иначе. Не зовёт её больше Деткой. Не оглаживает походя, садясь в салон или вылезая из него. Отделка её стала тусклой от грязи, вмятины и царапины корпуса никто не правит, не полирует, внутри неё везде скопился мусор. Он сосредоточен на другом – на выпивке, на женщинах, на бородатом идиоте, который почему-то _до сих пор_ не в багажнике.

Она смиряется. Он – всё ещё её Дин, несмотря на то, что его глаза иногда сравниваются цветом с её корпусом. Но, как бы он не изменился, в своей основе он по-прежнему _Дин_ – их связь дала бы ей знать, будь это иначе. И лишь это имеет значение. Пока их связь цела, пока у неё есть Дин, её мир в порядке.

Конечно, Сэмми их разыскивает в конце концов. Ничто не разлучит их надолго.

Сэмми противен он и его беспорядок.

Сэмми – лишь человек. Он никогда не поймёт.

Они скрываются в бункере, а она остаётся снаружи, забытая; и гадает о том, что там происходит. Всплеск тёмной Диновой силы. Всплеск светлой – ангела. Ей это ни о чём не говорит.

Ночью, когда в городишке всё затихает, Дин выходит к ней. Вокруг него ещё чуется намёк на то – _тёмное и жестокое_ , но это... это Дин. _Прежний_ Дин.

Он проводит ладонью по её крыше, по капоту – тем бережным и нежным прикосновением, о котором она так скучала. На металл капает – слишком горячая капля для дождевой.  
– Прости меня, милая, – шепчет он. – Обещаю, я приведу тебя в порядок, будешь лучше новенькой...

Прижавшись к ней, он плачет, а она не понимает, почему. Их связь так сильна, что блокирует в ней то, что она может делать с другими – как бы она не пыталась, дотянуться до него, пока он бодрствует, она не может; не может ему ничего объяснить, не может успокоить его боль.

Не может сказать ему, что это всё не важно. Что это _никогда_ не важно.

Она всё ещё – его. Он всё ещё – её.

И нечего прощать.


End file.
